Suffisance & Présomptions
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: Solveig Aaren est une élève de dernière année à Durmstrang. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, elle semble mépriser le monde entier. Beverly Samson est une élève de dernière année à Poudlard. Extravertie au possible, elle est la fille la plus populaire. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, elles seront amenées à se rencontrer et leurs entrevues feront... des étincelles !


**Bonjour bonjour ! Cette fiction, en fait, je la commence à partir d'un rêve. J'ai de l'ambition pour elle même si je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire les chapitres suivants ( étant donné que je dois tout de même m'occuper des autres ). Donnez-moi votre avis sur les personnages, sur ce que vous imainez de leur passé etc...**

**Je préfère prévenir, il y a présence de _Femslash, _autrement dit de relations lesbiennes. Je préfère prévenir. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que ceux qui suivront probablement.**

**Bisous !**

**PS : dans ce chapitre, vous risquez d'être paumé au niveau des personnages. Vous les rencontrerez plus tard.**

_Un ami... rien n'est plus commun que le nom, rien n'est plus rare que la chose_

_ Jean de la Fontaine_

**PROLOGUE**

Ils étaient tous trois dans le salon de Rose, attendant que cette dernière revienne avec les tasses de thé qu'elle était partie chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle les leur distribua et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard surtout.

« Si il y a bien une chose que je n'oublierai pas, c'est votre rencontre, rigola Scorpius. Vous n'étiez pas faites pour être ensembles, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence.

- Bien sûr que si blondinette, railla Beverly, la preuve on s'entend à merveille !

- Entièrement d'accord, appuya Solveig. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs ! Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Solveig avait gardé son accent scandinave malgré le fait qu'elle vive en Angleterre depuis désormais trois ans.

« J'approuve, rigola Beverly. Nous l'avons su dès que nous nous sommes vues, ironisa-t-elle.

- Et plus encore, exagéra à son tour Solveig, mentant avec effronterie devant ses hôtes affichant un air franchement dubitatif.

- Pas que je n'aime pas entendre vos mensonges, les interrompit Rose, mais si je pouvais avoir une réponse à ma question, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle question, déjà ? Interrogea Solveig en fronçant les sourcils, peinant à se rappeler ce que la rousse lui avait demandé.

- Comment trouvez-vous notre nouvelle maison ? Redemanda avec agacement Rose.

- Elle est charmante, répondit sincèrement Solveig après une observation minutieuse des alentours. »

Le salon était peint d'un blanc chaleureux et lumineux, meublé de deux canapés de cuir d'un beige clair et le parquet de bois verni apportait à la pièce un charme indéniable. Il y avait deux portes vitrées qui menaient à une terrasse en bois, surélevée, qui surplombait le jardin fleuri. Des bibliothèques en chêne remplies de livres anciens et poussiéreux et des meubles de bois dispersés dans la pièce. Un tapis brodé de motifs chinois et des rideaux gris perle complétaient la salle de séjour. Devant le compliment, Rose hocha la tête lentement, probablement ravie.

« C'est ma mère qui a choisi la plupart des ornements, expliqua-t-elle en désignant par exemple le grand miroir doré qui surplombait la cheminée.

- Elle a bon goût, commenta Solveig d'un air appréciateur. On sollicitera la fameuse Hermione Granger/Weasley pour redécorer notre appartement ? Interrogea-t-elle sa conjointe.

- Non, pour décorer notre maison, chérie, corrigea Beverly avec un grand sourire. Hors de question que je vive en plein centre ville dans un deux pièce misérable toute ma vie !

- Les poules te manquent ? Railla Scorpius, jusque là silencieux, faisant ricaner les deux autres.

- Serait-ce un tort, blondinette ? Sourcilla Beverly. Tu tolères bien une dinde à longueur de journée ! Railla à son tour la concernée.

- Eh, s'offusqua Rose tandis que Scorpius riait sous cape et que Solveig peinait à se remettre de son fou-rire.

- Ne l'écoute pas, mon cœur, la rassura Scorpius. Tes gloussements sont les plus mignons que j'ai jamais entendus.

- Pour les compliments foireux, il est vraiment passé professionnel, fit remarquer Solveig à Beverly.

- Oh ne m'en parle pas ! Ajouta cette dernière. C'est désespérant. Au moins, quand il te fréquentait, il avait la langue plus acérée, soupira-t-elle, faussement attristée par la conduite du blond.

- Et regarde où il la met sa langue maintenant ! Pleurnicha faussement Solveig en montrant d'un vague geste de la main le baiser que Scorpius et Rose échangeaient. Quel gâchis ! »

Beverly gloussa pour toute réponse et frappa la main que Solveig lui tendait. Leurs jeux de mots les amuseraient probablement longtemps encore.

« Mais, quand j'y pense, se rappela soudain Solveig, il me semble me souvenir que tu n'aimais pas trop quand Scorpius avait de la répartie, à Poudlard !

- Cesse de penser une bonne fois pour toute, asséna Beverly. »

Solveig allait répliquer lorsque la sonnette retentit. Rose se détacha de la bouche de son petit copain et se leva.

« C'est sûrement Kurt et Nancy, prévit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Il s'avéra qu'elle était dans le juste, mais n'avait pas prévu que Phyllis serait avec les deux tourtereaux. Ils entrèrent tous trois bruyamment – comme à leur habitude – et contemplèrent exagérément la maison durant quelques minutes. Finalement, tout bien réfléchi, il aurait été facile de prévoir la présence de Phyllis. Jamais Nancy Chase et Phyllis Montgomery ne se séparaient. Kurt avait d'ailleurs été longuement vanné à ce sujet : se mettre en couple avec Nancy signifiait également se mettre en couple avec Phyllis. Quoique, Nancy n'aurait certainement pas accepté que ses deux camarades copulent. Evan arriva peu de temps après.

Les nouveaux venus embrassèrent les premiers arrivants et prirent leurs aises.

« Albus n'est toujours pas là ? S'étonna Phyllis en se rendant compte de l'absence du brun.

- Si, mais il s'est accroché au lustre pour ne pas se faire draguer, railla Solveig.

- Ah ah ah, hilarant ! Se renfrogna la blonde après avoir cependant jeté un coup d'œil – pour être sûr – au lustre du salon.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, affirma Beverly en ricanant.

- Plus sérieusement ? Quémanda-t-elle une réponse auprès de Rose Weasley.

- Où veux-tu qu'il soit si il n'est pas dans le salon ? Souffla Rose en levant les yeux au ciel avec lassitude.

- Peut-être aux toilettes ! Se défendit Phyllis, essayant de faire comprendre aux autres sa logique.

- Auquel cas tu l'aurais rejoint ? Pouffa Solveig.

- Sol, une bonne fois pour toute, asséna Phyllis, fourres ta langue dans la bouche d'Erly et tais-toi !

- Je suis partante, répondit Beverly avec humour. »

Sol lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui saisit la main. Phyllis prenait toujours tout au premier degré lorsqu'il s'agissait de son grand amour : le célèbre Albus Potter. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps lors de leur septième année mais Albus n'avait jamais semblé être vraiment attaché à Phyl autrement que par amitié. Amitié qui était durement compromise depuis que la blonde s'était mis dans la tête de faire comprendre au cadet des Potter qu'il l'aimait d'un amour tendre, sincère et, surtout, inconditionnel. Ce qui, vraisemblablement, n'était pas le cas.

« Et Valda ne vient pas ? Demanda soudainement Nancy à Sol.

- Non, elle a un empêchement, répondit Solveig avec tristesse. »

Contrairement à elle, Valda avait voulu retourner en Scandinavie plutôt que de rester à Londres, ou du moins en Angleterre.

« Les portoloins coûtent chers, de nos jours, souleva soucieusement Kurt.

- Non, Kurt, je t'arrête tout de suite ! S'écria Nancy. Tu ne feras pas dévier la conversation vers des problèmes économiques ! »

Kurt s'arrêta, bougonnant, et Scorpius et Evan lui adressèrent un regard de compassion. Étant les seuls garçons de cette pièce pour le moment, ils devraient s'incliner. Heureusement, Albus ne tarderait pas trop et Yuri avait promis de venir les saluer entre deux rendez-vous. Malheureusement, Jerzy, Fergus et Garreth n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Erin et Kayson mais, étant des filles, elles n'apporteraient au garçons aucune solidarité masculine. Quoique Kayson, un peu garçon manqué, leur aurait certainement adressé des regards de compassion. La plupart d'entre eux était en étude supérieure et se libérer avec les emplois du temps de ministre qu'avaient les étudiants était un exploit. Rapidement, la conversation s'orienta vers les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de Poudlard. La plupart des personnes de ce groupe ne se voyait que très rarement.

« Et tu te rappelles le jour où tu avais envoyé une beuglante à la directrice ? S'écria un Evan hilare à l'intention de Kurt.

- Ça va, bougonna ce dernier. Je ne savais pas que c'était une beuglante en plus !

- Mais tu viens de quelle planète ? Ricana Rose.

- Je viens de la planète moldue, okay ? Se défendit Kurt. »

Nancy lui caressa affectueusement le dos, mais ses rires soigneusement camouflés derrière une quinte de toux ne trompait personne. Solveig, quant-à elle, prenant visiblement son pied à la conversation, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Beverly et écouta attentivement tous les ragots que se racontaient ses amis. Albus Potter arriva finalement aux alentours de 22 heures, amenant avec lui, certes de plates excuses, mais également une invité.

« Devinez qui j'ai trouvé par hasard aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il, tout content. »

Solveig sourcilla devant la stupidité de la question.

« Euh, tu sais, dit-elle alors, tout le monde voit que Sinead est à côté de toi, railla-t-elle. »

D'ailleurs, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Phyllis n'avait pas l'air de tolérer le fait que Sissi s'approche trop près de son Albus.

1... 2... 3...

« TU M'AS TROP MANQUÉE ! S'écria Sinead en sautant dans les bras, pourtant croisés, de Solveig, toujours assise sur le canapé.

- Toi aussi, mon chou, répondit cette dernière en souriant franchement à l'imposteuse.

- Euh, là, par contre, je ne tolère pas, intervint Beverly avec humour. Je me sens trompée !

- TOI AUSSI TU M'AS MANQUÉE ! S'écria alors Sinead en sautant sur les genoux de Beverly pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? Ironisa Sol à l'intention d'Erly, qui se contenta de rire. »

Sinead avait probablement la seule amie proche que Solveig et Beverly avaient eu en commun les six premiers mois à Poudlard. Sinead aussi arrivait de Scandinavie, mais elle avait le don de savoir sympathiser avec tout le monde facilement. Elle s'était installée en Écosse deux ans plus tôt, pour vivre au plus près des dragons, sa passion. Elle y avait d'ailleurs rencontré l'oncle de Rose, un dénommé Charlie Weasley, qui avait apparemment vécu en Roumanie avant de venir plus près de chez ses parents. Si celui-ci était très charmant, ses 34 années de plus repoussaient Sinead de la manière la plus persuasive qui soit. Qui savait ce dont elle était capable ?

« Vous vous rappelez le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Interrogea Evan avec enthousiasme.

- Qui pourrait l'oublier ? Se réjouit Nancy. C'était juste exceptionnel !

- Même plus que ça ! Renchérit Phyllis. »

Ils continuèrent de parler longuement, si longuement que, lorsque Yuri arriva enfin, il trouva Solveig à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Beverly, et une Berverly à moitié endormie sur le haut du crâne de Solveig. Il repartit très brièvement, ayant apparemment une réunion importante avec l'ambassadeur russe. Réunion à laquelle il servirait de scribe. C'était là un destin passionnant pour le jeune surdoué qu'il était !

Mais allons donc faire un tour dans leur passé pour savoir de quels souvenirs ils parlent...

**ooo**

**Alors voilà. J'aimerais avoir votre avis : est-ce que cette histoire mérite une suite ?**

**Merci de me répondre sincèrement, bisous.**


End file.
